Metanoia
by eviloshhd
Summary: Mengubah pandangan seorang Senator Oh Sehun tentang isu perubahan iklim memang tidaklah mudah. HunHan/Yaoi


_**Metanoia**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagian orang mengatakan jika apa apa yang terjadi di bumi sekarang ini adalah karena ulah manusia. Kebakaran hutan, mencairnya es kutub, menipisnya lapisan atmosfer, dan berbagai kerusakan lain yang menimbulkan rasa khawatir bagi sebagian besar orang akan masa depan. Namun sebagian lagi percaya jika semua itu terjadi secara alamiah, sudah waktunya. Mereka menganggap semua itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat bumi sudah tidak lagi muda. Perubahan-perubahan yang ada tidak dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang serius untuk diperbincangkan dan cukup diawasi saja. Lebih jauh lagi, ada sebagian kelompok yang menganggap bahwa perubahan iklim hanyalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Hanyalah sebuah bualan para ilmuwan yang haus akan pengakuan.

Dan Oh Sehun, adalah bagian dari mereka yang percaya jika perubahan iklim hanyalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **United States, 2015.**

"Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Mr. Oh." Tuan Harold mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Sehun. Ada seulas senyum makna di wajahnya dan Sehun membalas dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Seharusnya saya yang mengatakan hal itu, Mr. Harold." Ujarnya, lalu balas menjabat tangan pengusaha yang ada di depannya dan kemudian mengantarkannya untuk ke luar ruangan.

Senyuman tipis dengan makna lain lalu muncul di wajah Sehun ketika pria tersebut tidak lagi terlihat olehnya. Dia pun lalu menjatuhkan diri di kursinya, menyandarkan punggung lebar miliknya dan menatap langit-langit yang didominasi dengan warna putih. Matanya terpejam, namun senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya masih belum menghilang.

" _Climate change surely just bunch of bullshit."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan adalah salah satu anggota h _ouse(1)_ usungan Partai Demokrat yang terpilih dari pemilu di Florida. Di usianya yang muda –dua puluh tujuh tahun, dia sudah terpilih dua kali untuk menjabat dikarenakan sosoknya yang memang terkenal vokal dan cerdas atas berbagai macam isu. Sekalipun rasisme seringkali ia dapatkan karena darah Tiongkok yang mengalir, namun dia membuktikan jika dia memiliki kapabilitas mumpuni sebagai wakil rakyat. Terlebih ketika menyangkut isu lingkungan, sosoknya dikenal sebagai salah satu yang paling keras mengatakan dan meyakinkan anggota kongres(2) bahwa perubahan iklim itu nyata. Tidak heran kemudian jika di tempatkan di komisi lingkungan _house_ meskipun dia tahu jika formulasi kebijakan lingkungan yang ia usungkan seringkali tersandung batu besar karena penentuan kebijakan utama berada ditangan senat(3) yang kebanyakan berisi orang-orang dari Partai Republik.

Selama ini, kebanyakan orang-orang dari Partai Republik menganggap bahwa isu perubahan iklim hanyalah sebuah bualan. Luhan sangat tahu, dan juga sangat paham mengapa mereka berpemahaman seperti itu dan kenapa mereka dengan gencar mematahkan langkah anggota _house_ untuk membuat kebijakan mengenai isu ini. Bahkan Luhan seringkali mengatakan hal tersebut secara terang-terangan ketika rapat berlangsung. Tidak peduli dengan ancaman mati yang seringkali ditujukan kepadanya oleh sumber anonim, Luhan masih tetap bersikukuh agar Amerika Serikat melakukan sesuatu tentang hal ini.

Tidak terkecuali hari ini. Pria yang terlihat menawan dalam setelan jas hitam miliknya itu berdiri di belakang podium, bersiap untuk sekali lagi mengungungkapkan pentingnya sebuah kebijakan tentang perubahan iklim bagi Amerika Serikat.

"Hadirin yang terhormat, seperti yang Anda semua ketahui, saat ini Amerika Serikat adalah salah satu negara penyumbang emisi karbon terbesar yang ada di dunia. Karbon-karbon yang kita hasilkan memberikan dampak yang cukup signifikan terhadap perubahan iklim yang ada. Anda sekalian juga tahu jika dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, es di Arktik sudah banyak yang mencair dan menyebabkan air laut mengalami kenaikan yang juga signifikan. Florida, yang dalam hal ini adalah tempat tinggal saya bahkan bisa mengalami banjir pada saat musim panas karena air laut pasang meskipun berbagai usaha telah kami lakukan untuk menanggulangi bencana. Jika hal ini dibiarkan terus-menerus, maka bisa saja benua kita akan berkurang atau bahkan lebih buruknya, tenggelam. Oleh karena itu, penting bagi kita semua untuk segera bertindak guna mencegah hal ini bertambah buruk. Kita harus membuat kebijakan untuk mengurangi pemanasan iklim hingga di bawah dua derajat celcius karena dengan begitu-"

"Interupsi."

"Ya, Mr. Oh? Ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan?" Luhan terpaksa menghentikan kalimat panjangnya untuk menatap salah satu anggota senat yang terkenal dengan tatapan malas miliknya –Oh Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit angkuh, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke mikrofon untuk bicara. "Kalau Anda bertanya apa yang ingin saya sampaikan, sejujurnya saya memliki terlalu banyak hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada Anda. Tapi kali ini saya ingin bertanya," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, sekali lagi memberikan tatapan angkuh untuk pria yang terlihat tenang di podiumnya. "Jika benar perubahan iklim itu ada dan sudah memburuk seperti kata Anda, lalu harus bagaimana kita mengatasinya? Saya rasa mau diapakan pun dunia akan tetap seperti itu. Apa Anda menyarankan untuk mengganti bahan bakar fosil menjadi energi terbarukan? Jika iya, mungkin Anda lupa jika biaya untuk mengimplikasikan hal itu tidaklah murah. Anda tahu sendiri pajak negara ini sudah membengkak karena kebijakan keringanan hunian. Bagaimana nanti jika pajaknya dinaikkan lagi untuk biaya energi terbarukan? Akan banyak gelandangan dan warga mati karena kelaparan, Mr. Lu. Bukankah itu sama saja Anda membunuh warga Anda sendiri?"

"Mr. Oh, saya rasa Anda kurang mengikuti kabar terbaru tentang energi terbarukan. Saat ini sudah banyak _Gigafactory_ yang-"

"Cukup, Mr. Lu," sekali lagi Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan. "Saya rasa sia-sia saja Anda mengatakan hal ini di sini karena sampai kapan pun senat tidak akan menyetujui kebijakan apapun tentang lingkungan. Anda ingat Protokol Kyoto? Jika Anda tidak ingat, saya sarankan Anda membaca kembali untuk mengetahui hasil akhir setiap kebijakan lingkungan di negara ini."

Luhan membuang muka, raut kesal begitu kentara dari rautnya yang biasa terlihat tenang. Helaan napas beratnya bahkan terdengar hingga ke penjuru ruangan. Kemudian, dengan langkah-langkah lebar pria itu keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan rapat yang masih berlangsung. Hal yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Sehun, pria itu terlihat tersenyum kecil ketika sosok yang lebih pendek darinya pergi. Dia merasa bahwa dia telah menang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Though day?"_ Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan, sembari meletakkan kopi pesanan mereka berdua di atas meja.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. _"Kind of."_ Balasnya, lantas mengisap sedikit minumannya.

" _Why?_ Senator wakil ketua komisi lingkungan itu berbuat ulah lagi kepadamu?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sangat tepat sasaran. Luhan sampai menghentikan dirinya yang akan kembali mengisap kopi untuk menatap sahabatnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini.

"Kau benar-benar sahabatku rupanya," canda Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis atas ucapan pria tersebut. "Dan ya, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Oh Sehun memang benar-benar membuatku kesal hari ini. Aku rasa dia cocok sekali meneruskan kepemimpinan James Inhofe yang gila harta itu."

"Benarkah? Wah, Pak Tua itu pasti merasa tidak akan masalah jika dia sudah tidak _incumbent(4)_ lagi. Sudah ada yang siap melanjutkan sepak terjangnya dan memberinya keuntungan." Kyungsoo tertawa, Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama karena tawa Kyungsoo memang menular. Setidaknya, hal itu sedikit mengangkat kegundahan hatinya akibat rapat yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapankan tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, argumen apa yang dibawa oleh Oh Sehun itu sehingga membuatmu terlihat begitu murung?"

Luhan mendesah halus, lalu menatap gedung Capitol Hill dari sebrang kafe yang ditempatinya. "Protokol Kyoto," jawabnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Oh Sehun tadi sedikit menamparku… karena pada kenyataannya, memang sekalipun Amerika Serikat telah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai bapak demokrasi dan negara yang liberal, masih tidak ada ruang untuk isu lingkungan masuk. Kau tahu sendiri jika negara ini belum meratifikasi(5) perjanjian. Tiba-tiba itu membuatku sedikit putus asa. Entah mengapa."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu mengenggam tangan Luhan dan meremasnya pelan. "Luhan, _do not give up. Remember that the moment you are ready to quit is usually the moment right before miracle happens._ Kau sudah melalui perjalanan panjang dan pengorbanan besar hingga akhirnya sampai di sini. Akan sia-sia jika kau tidak melanjutkannya, ingat mengapa kau melakukan ini semua. Sedikit lagi, Luhan. Jika James Inhofe memiliki penerus seperti Oh Sehun, aku yakin bahwa Lu Han akan memiliki seorang penerus juga."

Mata Luhan terlihat sedikit basah mendengarnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis? Aku bukan pria yang mudah tersentuh tapi kau membuatku tiba-tiba merasa rapuh." Sekali lagi Luhan bercanda, Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Pria juga bisa tersentuh dan menangis, Lu. Kita manusia, bukan robot."

"Soo…" Kali ini air mata Luhan benar-benar menetes. _"Tell me why you are my best friend again?"_

" _Because you love me."_

Luhan terbahak hingga air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. " _Right, I love you too much."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang, sekuat apapun manusia ada kalanya mereka merasa takut dan rapuh atas kenyataan yang dihadapi. Tidak terkecuali Luhan, pernyataan telak dari Oh Sehun kemarin sesungguhnya masih membuat hatinya ciut. Namun Luhan selalu berusaha menguatkan diri. Maka dari itu, mengesampingkan rasa kesal karena telah dipermalukan oleh Oh Sehun kemarin, Luhan masih tetap menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai anggota _house_ dengan datang ke kantor. Lagi pula ada Kyungsoo yang juga merangkap sebagai salah satu staf pribadinya. Luhan yakin jika dia akan baik-baik saja.

" _Morning."_ Sapanya, yang dibalas oleh sambutan hangat yang lain.

" _Feeling better today, Mr. Lu?"_

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Jongin." Ungkapnya tulus.

Jongin merangkul bahu Luhan dan tersenyum lebar. "Senator Oh Sehun itu memang harus benar-benar di buang ke Arktik dulu agar paham betapa krusialnya masalah perubahan iklim bagi Amerika Serikat," candanya kemudian. "Bahkan Tiongkok dan India saja sudah mulai mengganti bahan bakar fosil mereka menjadi energi terbarukan, kenapa Amerika Serikat malah belum? Pasti dia-"

"Mr. Lu, _good to see you today._ " Satu suara menginterupsi pembicaraan antara antara Jongin dan Luhan. Luhan pun menoleh, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang ke kantornya.

"Mr. Oh," Ujarnya, lantas mengubah raut wajahnya sama argoannya denga pria tersebut. "Apa yang membawa Anda kemari?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja," ungkapnya. Luhan menaikkan alisnya, tidak menangkap maksud dari kalimat Sehun. "Aku banyak mendengar jika sosokmu adalah seseorang yang gigih. Ternyata mereka benar, kau bahkan langsung datang ke kantor keesokan harinya setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin."

"Saya memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membawa kepentingan rakyat umum, Mr. Oh. Bukan hanya kepentingan kaum elit yang mau melakukan apa saja demi usaha mereka lancar. Termasuk menolak fakta adanya perubahan iklim yang ekstrim selama beberapa tahun terakhir akibat ketamakan mereka untuk memperkaya diri." Balasnya, namun tetap terlihat tenang.

Tanpa disangkanya, Sehun malah terbahak. "Mr. Lu, jika bumi memang diambang kehancuran seperti yang Anda katakan, seharusnya Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena Anda adalah termasuk orang penting yang pasti akan terselamatkan. Realistis saja, Mr. Lu… kita hidup untuk mencari uang, bukan untuk menjaga bumi agar tetap perawan. Lagi pula sebelum adanya perusahaan-perusahaan itu bumi sudah menua, sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehancuran. Tidak perlu dipikir terlalu jauh. Saranku, nikmati saja hidupmu sebelum semua kesenangan di dunia ini habis."

"Egois," Tukas Luhan kemudian. Nada bicaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dan Sehun terlihat terkejut dengan reaksi Luhan yang sama sekali berada di luar prediksinya. "Berapa uang yang telah Anda terima dari pelaku ekonomi negeri? Apa mereka lebih berharga dari nyawa rakyat? Apa Anda tahu jika seluruh emisi karbon yang dihasilkan oleh perusahaan yang Anda bela itu telah membunuh jutaan masyarakat dunia melalui kanker paru-paru dan banjir? Oh, saya yakin Anda tidak akan tahu karena Anda terlalu sibuk mengitung berapa nominal uang yang akan masuk ke rekening Anda agar orang-orang percaya jika perubahan iklim itu hanyalah sebuah dusta. Asal Anda tahu, Mr. Oh. Anda dipilih oleh rakyat, bukan oleh para pemilik perusahaan bahan bakar fosil, sudah seharusnya setiap kebijakan yang Anda keluarkan itu pro masyarakat, bukan sebaliknya. Dan ya, bumi memang sudah tua, tapi kenapa Anda tetap membiarkan perusahaan-perusahaan itu semakin membuatnya ringkih? Apa Anda sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup di bumi?"

"Luhan…" Sehun memanggil namanya secara penuh. "Apa harus ku ulangi lagi jika semua itu akan berakhir percuma? Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu akan kegagalan Protokol Kyoto? Bumi akan hancur, aku tahu. Tapi baik kau dan aku akan mati sebelum itu. Sudahlah, terima saja kenyataan jika kau suaramu tidak akan cukup untuk menang dari pelaku ekonomi negeri. Aku bicara seperti ini karena aku peduli, kau pikir aku tidak tahu berapa ancaman kematian yang kau dapatkan karena hal ini? Hentikan saja semua jika kau ingin hidup lebih lama. Lagi pula kenapa kau gigih sekali dalam mempertahankan hal ini? Apa orang yang kau cintai mati karena perubahan iklim?" Sinisnya, lalu tertawa mengejek.

Tangan Luhan mengepal, napasnya memberat dan menatap Sehun dengan lamat. "Kalau kau peduli kenapa kau tidak mau ikut suara yang benar?!" Balasnya sedikit berteriak, Luhan menghilangkan segala formalitas yang ada hingga dadanya kembang-kempis akibat luapan emosi yang baru saja pecah.

"Mr. Lu-"

"Diam, Jongin!" Setaknya, lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Sehun. "Kau punya kuasa, Sehun… kau seorang senator. Suaramu lebih berpengaruh dari pada mereka yang ada di _house,_ kenapa kau begitu egois? Bukankah kau dipilih oleh mereka yang berharap adanya perubahan yang lebih baik di negara ini? Tapi kenapa kau melupakan itu semua dan membiarkan mereka mati perlahan? Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka yang mengancamku mati, aku lebih peduli dengan nyawa mereka yang telah mempercayaiku dengan penuh. Dan ya, kau benar. Aku seperti ini karena aku memang ditinggal mati oleh orang yang ku cintai."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan membuang tas kerjanya sembarangan dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap Sehun garang dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mr. Oh, saya rasa pagi ini Anda akan menikmati _morning coffee_ dengan saya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi _,_ apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan kepada saya?" Sehun mengawali pembicaraan, kemudian meletakkan cangkir miliknya yang isinya telah berkurang sedikit dan lantas menatap Kyungsoo yang memberikannya sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Anda tahu jika Luhan dulunya berkewarganegaraan Tiongkok, bukan?" Tanyanya.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya. _"I know. Why?"_

"Anda juga tahu jika beberapa waktu lalu, Tiongkok mengalami polusi parah hingga menimbulkan kabut asap yang pekat akibat emisi karbon perusahaan-perusahaan besar, bukan?"

"Mr. Do," Sehun memotong. _"_ Bisa kita langsung ke intinya saja? Saya tidak suka pembicaraan yang bertele-tele."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengisap kopinya perlahan sebelum kemudian berbicara lagi. "Mr. Oh, kedua orang tua Luhan meninggal karena kegagalan fungsi paru-paru yang disebabkan oleh polusi udara dan tingginya kandungan karbondioksida yang ada di atmosfer kita. Dan Luhan baru mengetahui hal ini ketika dia tengah mengusahakan perpindahan kewarganegaraannya menjadi warga Amerika Serikat, sehingga pada waktu itu dengan sangat terpaksa dia tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman kedua mendiang orang tuanya. Dia sangat menyesal, bahkan hingga sekarang. Oleh karena itu dia kemudian mengubah konsentrasinya yang awalnya pada politik luar negeri menjadi politik lingkungan. Itu semua karena dia tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya dan juga padanya secara pribadi terjadi kepada orang lain." Ungkapnya, lalu melihat reaksi Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Mr. Oh," Kyungsoo berbicara sekali lagi. "Perubahan iklim itu ada dan nyata. Saya tahu, Anda, dalam hati terkecil Anda juga tahu itu benar. Saya tidak memaksa Anda untuk mengubah kebijakan tentang lingkungan karena saya tahu itu diluar kuasa saya, saya hanyalah seorang staf yang berada di balik bayangan seorang politisi. Tapi, ini hanya sebuah tapi yang mungkin saja ingin Anda konsiderasikan nanti, cobalah untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Nanti, setelah Anda mengenal dan berdiskusi dengan Luhan lebih jauh, di situ Anda silakan memutuskan; antara tetap memegang prinsip Anda atau tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir seminggu Luhan tidak mendengar kabar dari Oh Sehun, juga tidak menemukannya datang ke kantor. Sesungguhnya itu sedikit membuatnya tenang, karena dia tidak dapat memungkiri setiap dia melihat Oh Sehun, dia pasti akan teringat kegagalannya meyakinkan anggota senat dan konfrontasinya beberapa waktu lalu. Setidaknya dia dan beberapa anggota _house_ yang tergabung dalam komisi lingkungan bisa kembali mendiskusikan formulasi kebijakan dan mencari bukti-bukti kuat lain.

"Pulau-pulau kecil di Kepulauan Polinesia sudah banyak yang menghilang karena peningkatan volume air laut?" Sembari memegangi laporan yang ada ditangannya, rekan sejawat Luhan yang bernama Lucas mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ya," Luhan mengkonfirmasi validitas informasi itu. "Beberapa waktu lalu UNFCCC(6) mengunjungi mereka dan mereka melaporkan bahwa krisis terendamnya pulau-pulau terjadi lebih cepat dari pada yang telah diprediksikan."

" _Damn,_ " Minseok menanggapi, lalu melihat laporan yang ada ditangan Lucas. "Bagaimana dengan orang-orangnya? Apakah mereka sudah terelokasi sebelum bencana ini terjadi?"

"Untungnya pulau-pulau yang sudah terendam itu kebanyakan tidak berpenghuni. Tapi krisis tidak dapat dihindari di pulau-pulau yang berpenghuni, terutama mereka yang tinggal di daerah lepas pantai. Rumah mereka banyak yang hilang akibat tersapu ombak. Kiribati contohnya, pemerintah sana sudah mulai mengusahakan untuk memindahkan ratusan ribu warganya dengan membeli sebagian tanah Selandia baru."

Lucas hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tepat ketika dia akan bertanya lagi, dia melihat sosok Senator Oh Sehun memasuki ruangan. "Mr. Oh," Panggilnya.

Luhan otomatis menoleh, alisnya bertaut melihat Oh Sehun yang dalam pikirannya kali ini akan kembali mengganggunya. Namun, apa yang tidak disangkanya adalah Sehun yang tersenyum, terutama kepadanya. Bukan Luhan merasa percaya diri, tapi ia yakin jika senyuman yang terlihat tulus itu memang ditujukan untuknya.

"Selamat siang, semuanya," Sapanya ramah. "Boleh saya meminta izin untuk membawa Mr. Lu sejenak?"

"Tentu saja, Mr. Oh. Silakan miliki Luhan sesuka Anda." Minseok mengizinkan, ada senyum yang bermain dibibirnya dan Luhan melotot kepadanya karena itu.

Luhan, yang terpaksa mengikuti Sehun karena _izin_ dari rekannya mendengus malas. Tubuh kecilnya mengikuti punggung lebar Sehun hingga mereka kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Luhan mengenali ruangan itu, itu adalah kantor pribadi Oh Sehun. Luhan tiba-tiba berpikir, untuk apa Sehun membawanya ke sini? Apa Sehun akan menyuapnya untuk berhenti memperjuangkan lingkungan? Atau hal yang lain?

" _Have a seat."_ Sehun mempersilakan Luhan untuk duduk ketika keduanya telah berada di dalam runagan. Luhan pun menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. "Apa _softdrink_ tidak masalah?"

" _It's fine_."

Sehun pun meletakkan minuman bersoda di depan Luhan lantas duduk di sebrang pria itu. "Aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian beberapa waktu lalu," Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Luhan yang tengah meminum minumannya hampir tersedak mendengarkan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Aku rasa perkataanku terlalu banyak menyinggungmu, terutama… _you know._ "

Luhan tertawa sinis. "Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba menjadi baik dan meminta maaf? Apa kepala Anda terbentur sesuatu yang keras?"

"Luhan," Sehun menghela napas. "Aku serius di sini."

"Saya juga serius, Mr. Oh," balasnya. "Anda pikir bagaimana saya harus bereaksi ketika seseorang yang selalu berusaha menjegal langkah saya tiba-tiba datang dan meminta maaf? Berselebrasi seperti pemain bola? Sama sekali tidak," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Mr. Oh, baik saya dan Anda adalah orang yang berkecimpung di dunia politik. Anda tahu jika politik itu _who get what, when and how,_ apakah Anda berekspektasi saya menjadi malaikat yang langsung memaafkan orang tanpa curiga di ranah kotor ini?"

"Aku pergi ke Arktik."

"Anda – _what?"_ Ekspresi Luhan menunjukkan keterkejutan yang nyata. "Apa yang baru saja Anda katakan?"

"Aku pergi ke Arktik," ulangnya. "Beberapa hari lalu, aku pergi ke sana karena aku ingin melihat sendiri kerusakan lingkungan yang selama ini kau gembor-gemborkan dan ya, sejujurnya itu membuatku sedikit terkejut. Es di Arktik sudah mencair sebanyak tiga puluh kaki(7) dalam lima tahun terakhir itu _just… wow. Honestly, it terrifies me._ "

Luhan terdiam. Kali ini dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi karena dia memang benar-benar terkejut. Seorang Oh Sehun yang dikenal gigih membantah adanya perubahan iklim turun langsung ke lapangan untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Menurut Luhan itu adalah sesuatu yang… menakjubkan. Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya jika seorang Oh Sehun akan melakukan itu. Oleh karena itu dia sekarang hanya diam, menanti kelanjutan kalimat Oh Sehun dengan sebuah ekspektasi meskipun tidak terlalu besar.

"Apa yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah, aku rasa memang sudah saatnya Amerika Serikat melakukan tindakan. Tapi kita harus membawa bukti yang lebih kuat karena seperti yang kau tahu sendiri, suhu bumi memang memanas, tapi pada waktu-waktu tertentu dinginnya malah mampu membuatmu membeku. Kau sendiri pasti tahu argumen Donald Trump pada kampanyenya beberapa waktu lalu yang mengatakan perubahan iklim itu _bullshit_ karena waktu itu suhu Amerika memang berada di bawah nol derajat celcius. Apalagi dia seorang pengusaha, aku rasa kau pasti sudah paham betul tabiat mereka." Ujarnya panjang lebar. Raut kekhawatiran yang tulus kali ini benar-benar muncul di wajah Sehun.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Oh Sehun, untuk pertama kalinya Luhan tersenyum begitu tulus kepada pria di depannya. "Mr. Oh, apa Anda memiliki waktu kosong pada hari Minggu?"

"Aku rasa. Ada apa?"

"Saya ingin mengajak Anda ke sebuah tempat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Markas NASA?" Sehun bertanya ketika keduanya telah sampai. Luhan hanya memberikan senyuman untuknya sembari melepas sabuk pengaman. "Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Bertemu orang-orang hebat." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian keluar dari mobil dan diikuti oleh Sehun yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

Ketika di dalam, Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakjubannya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Begitu banyak peralatan canggih yang menunjukkan betapa luas dan indahnya semesta. Sehun bahkan baru sadar dari keterpakuannya ketika tangan halus Luhan menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat takjub, di depannya saat ini terdapat LCD yang cukup besar yang di dalamnya menampilkan model simulasi bumi jika dilihat dari luar angkasa.

"Junmyeon!"

Mendengar suara Luhan yang ceria, Sehun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendapati seseorang yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Luhan berjalan mendekat. Senyumannya begitu ramah, dia pun tanpa sadar ikut membalas senyuman itu.

"Lu, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sapanya kemudian memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat untuk Luhan. "Dan Anda?"

"Oh Sehun, rekan Luhan di kongres," Sehun memperkenalkan diri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Junmyeon. "Senang bertemu Anda." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Senang bertemu Anda juga, Mr. Oh. Saya Kim Junmyeon, dan seperti yang Anda tahu saya juga merupakan teman Luhan tapi tidak spesial hingga diajak keluar berdua seperti Anda." Candanya.

Sehun tertawa kecil, sedangkan Luhan melotot. "Apa-apaan kau ini," tukasnya sambil mendengus. "Ngomong-ngomong, Junmyeon adalah seorang klimatolog(8). Aku rasa dia bisa sedikit membantu kita untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti bahwa perubahan iklim merupakan sesuatu yang tidak terbantahkan."

"Jadi kau ke sini karena itu? Tidak karena rindu padaku?" Godanya, sedangkan Luhan lagi-lagi mendengus sebal.

"Kalau aku rindu padamu nanti Kris akan cemburu." Tukasnya.

"Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil," satu suara lain mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang yang masih tetap berada di tempat mereka tadi. "Ada apa?" Satu sosok lagi muncul, kali ini seorang pria tinggi, berambut pirang dengan perawakan tubuh bagus dan juga tampan.

"Kenalkan, dia Kris. Seorang Astronot." Junmyeon memperkenalkan Kris kepada Sehun. Sehun pun menjabat tangan Kris dan mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa Junmyeon tidak mengenalkanku sebagai tunangannya. Tapi, asalkan dia bahagia aku rasa aku akan terima saja." Kris berseloroh yang disambut tawa kecil Sehun. Namun kemudian harus mengaduh kesakitan karena Junmyeon menyikutnya tepat di pinggang.

"Jadi," Junmyeon kembali ke mode seriusnya lagi. "Kalian ke sini karena ingin mengetahui bagaimana perubahan iklim yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun belakangan?" Tanyanya, Luhan dan Sehun menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kompak.

Junmyeon tersenyum, kemudian menyentuh layar LCD yang kemudian menampakkan permukaan bumi secara horizontal dan warna-warna berbeda di berbagai tempat. "Kalian lihat ini?" Junmyeon menunjuk bagian bumi yang berwarna merah, bagian itu berada disekitar garis ekuator bumi dan terlihat cukup lebar. "Pemanasan suhu di bumi sebenarnya paling banyak terjadi di daerah-daerah yang dilintasi garis ekuator. Untuk daerah-daerah kutub, seperti yang kau lihat," Suho menujuk bagian kutub yang berwarna putih. "Mencairnya es yang ada di kutub adalah karena adanya aliran air hangat di dalam bumi melewati Gulf Stream(9). Es yang mencair, terutama es yang ada di Greenland kemudian akan menghambat Gulf Stream sehingga akan menyebabkan daerah utara Bumi, utamanya Eropa akan semakin dingin."

"Tunggu, jadi tidak semua daerah di bumi akan memanas?" Sehun mengintrupsi penjelasan Junmyeon, wajahnya terlihat begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"Yep," Kris mengkonfirmasi. "Banyaknya perpindahan panas dari daerah tropis melewati Atlantik Utara akan menahan Eropa menjadi hangat. Istilah _Global Warming_ diubah menjadi _Climate Change_ bukan tanpa alasan, _kiddo._ "

" _I'm thirty one._ " Sehun melirik Kris yang malah terbahak.

"Sekalipun kau sudah kepala tiga, kau masih lebih muda dariku. _Deal with that, kiddo._ " Kris malah semakin gencar menggoda anggota senat yang pada akhirnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. " _Anyway,_ itu tadi bukan berarti bumi tidak akan memanas. Bumi akan tetap memanas, namun jika kita segera melakukan tindakan, bumi akan memasuki fase pendinginan dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Masih ada harapan jika kita mulai dari sekarang."

Sehun mendengarkan penjelasan Kris dengan seksama, kemudian menatap Luhan yang masih terlihat terpukau oleh apa yang ditampilkan di LCD. Ditepuknya bahu sempit itu perlahan hingga Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. " _I think we've found the answer."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku gugup," Luhan mengungkap. Saat ini dirinya dan Sehun tengah berada koridor dan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti rapat umum tentang rancangan undang-undang mengenai masalah lingkungan. Selama tiga bulan terakhir, dia dan anggota komisinya telah berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan fakta-fakta krusial dan itu semua juga tidak lepas dari bantuan Sehun yang kini berada dipihaknya.

"Tidak perlu gugup, _you're brilliant._ Aku yakin hari ini kau akan mengukir sejarah," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, membuat pria yang lebih mungil itu tertegun menatapnya. "Ada aku, aku akan menjadi tamengmu."

"Sehun, barusan itu-"

" _We can talk about that later,_ " Sehun memotong, diusapnya pipi gembil Luhan dengan halus dan dikecupnya sekali lagi bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu. " _Now go, Champ!"_

Luhan tertawa renyah. Dipeluknya tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar darinya sejenak dan berbisik lirih. _"Thank you."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melihat Luhan dengan tatapan bangga. Sehun yakin, penjelasan luwes dan fakta-fakta yang Luhan tampilkan akan membuat para penolak adanya perubahan iklim bungkam. Tapi nyatanya dugaan Sehun sedikit meleset. Salah satu anggota senat yang memang terkenal paling menentang teori perubahan iklim –James Inhofe yang juga merupakan ketua komisinya, mengiterupsi penjelasan Luhan.

"Mr. Lu," dia mengawali. "Penjelasan Anda sangat menarik, terlebih fakta-fakta yang Anda sampaikan semuanya menunjukkan bahwa perubahan iklim itu memang seolah benar-benar ada. Anda di sini juga begitu menekankan urgensi Amerika Serikat untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang hal ini. Sebenarnya, keuntungan riil apa yang akan kita dapatkan jika kita memang meloloskan ini sebagai sebuah kebijakan? Amerika Serikat tidak akan terkena imbas apapun. Jika yang Anda khawatirkan adalah masyarakat lepas pantai Florida, itu adalah masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah. Relokasikan saja warga sana ke Arkansas, atau Georgia, Tennessee atau negara bagian lain. Kita punya lima puluh negara bagian dan banyak diantara mereka yang tidak terkena air."

Luhan terdiam, dia tampak berpikir keras untuk menjawab sanggahan dari James Inhofe. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dipenjuru ruangan ketika Luhan tidak kunjung membuka suara.

"Mr. Lu," James Inhofe kembali bersuara.

"Interupsi." Sehun mengangkat tangan, mengalihkan atensi seluruh anggota kongres yang kini berpusat padanya. "Seperti yang Mr. Inhofe katakan, memang sepertinya mudah untuk merelokasi warga Florida ke negara bagian lain." Luhan mengerutkan alis mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Namun," Sehun berbicara lagi. "Anda harus memperhitungkan bahwa kita juga memiliki banyak negara bagian yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut. Jika kita akan merelokasi mereka semua, maka hal itu akan menjadi hal yang dua kali lebih sulit dari pada mengganti energi kita menjadi energi terbarukan. Dan," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya sejenak untuk menatap Luhan. "Perubahan iklim akan berdampak pada kelangkaan sumber daya karena warga kita juga banyak yang bekerja di laut. Jika tidak segera ditanggulangi, maka masalah ini lama-kelamaan akan menjadi masalah keamanan nasional. Di mana keamanan nasional ini merupakan salah satu aspek paling krusial untuk menjaga suatu bangsa tetap kuat. Jika Anda sekalian masih ingin Amerika menjadi negara _super power_ di dunia, saya tanpa ragu menekankan bahwa kita harus segera bertindak untuk menyelamatkan bumi."

Kali ini suara tepukan riuh terdengar dari segala sisi. Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berpandangan satu sama lain saling berbagi senyum. Jika Sehun tidak salah melihat, mata indah pria itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sehun menghela napas, entah kenapa hatinya merasa begitu lega setelah melihat tatapan Luhan yang begitu bermakna kepadanya. Dan Sehun tahu, setelah ini hidupnya akan berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Two weeks later.**_

" _So,_ bagaimana tadi?" Sehun menjemput Luhan di depan Gedung Putih dan memberi pria mungil itu sebuah kecupan di dahi sebelum membukakan pintu mobil.

" _It was great,"_ Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Presiden Obama mengatakan bahwa Amerika Serikat akan bergabung dengan negara-negara lain di _Paris Agreement,_ tapi beliau mengatakan jika ratifikasi mungkin akan dilakukan setahun ke depan karena masih terjegal dengan perusahaan-perusahaan bahan bakar fosil. Tapi tidak apa, aku yakin hal ini tidak akan berakhir seperti Protokol Kyoto." Luhan tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dan ditambah tatapan bahagianya yang begitu kentara.

Tapi senyuman itu harus hilang karena Sehun yang mendadak menepikan mobilnya.

"Sehun, ada ap-"

Kalimat Luhan terhenti karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja menciumnya penuh di bibir. Luhan tersenyum kecil, lantas memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap ungkapan kasih sayang Sehun yang tersirat lewat setiap ciumannya. Hingga kemudian Sehun adalah pihak pertama yang mengakhiri, dia memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Luhan yang wajahnya memerah dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Wajah bahagiamu itu kelemahanku. Setiap aku melihatnya aku memiliki sebuah keinginan egois untuk mengurungmu dan memilikimu seharian di kamar." Ujarnya, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Mesum." Dengusnya, tapi kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paris, 4 November 2016.**

"Biasanya, ketika seseorang mengajak kekasihnya berlibur ke Paris, mereka akan membawanya ke Menara Eiffel. Tapi kenapa kau malah membawaku ke Arc de Triomphe? Kau ingin membuatku mengingat orang mati?" Luhan mengutarakan apa yang ada dikepalanya begitu melihat monumen berbentuk persegi yang tengah disinari dengan warna hijau itu.

Sehun tidak menjawab, yang ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan membawanya lebih dekat ke monumen. Ketika mereka telah berada di salah satu sisi monumen, Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dan memegang kedua pundak Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Anne Hidalgo hari ini sengaja menyinari monumen ini dengan warna hijau untuk merayakan ratifikasi _Paris Agreement._ Apalagi dua negara terbesar di dunia, Amerika Serikat dan Tiongkok juga telah resmi meratifikasi pada KTT ke-11 G20 bulan September lalu. Aku sengaja membawamu ke sini, karena aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa usahamu selama ini telah membuahkan hasil. Aku tahu jika Menara Eiffel juga disinari hijau, tapi aku lebih menyukai ini karena monumen ini adalah monumen untuk menghormati mereka yang mengorbankan nyawa pada Revolusi Prancis." Jelasnya, lalu mengecup kening Luhan. "Bagiku, kau juga seorang revolusioner, Luhan. Kau telah berhasil mengubah pandanganku, diriku, dan kau bahkan telah berhasil mengubah Amerika yang enggan berurusan dengan lingkungan menjadi salah satu negara yang peduli. Aku…" Sehun menatap Luhan lekat, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya bagaimana lagi… tapi sungguh, kau bahkan lebih berharga dari apapun bagiku. Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa banyak kata, Luhan memeluk pria yang di depannya dan terisak kecil. _"I wouldn't make it if you're not by my side,"_ ujarnya disela isakannya. " _Thank you, thank you for everything,_ Sehun. Terima kasih untuk tetap di sampingku meskipun kau tahu jika nyawamu akan ikut terancam, terima kasih telah selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu, dan terima kasih…" Luhan melepas pelukannya untuk menatap Sehun. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, _I love you too… so much._ " Kemudian menutupnya dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Luhan terlihat begitu sayu dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya memberi kesan menggairahkan sehingga Sehun yang berada di atas tubuhnya tidak tahan untuk memberikan ciuman di setiap lekukan keindahan yang di milikinya. Luhan mengerang, terlebih ketika titik manisnya beberapa kali tertumbuk dengan telak oleh Sehun yang sangat tahu bagaimana cara untuk membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan tertinggi.

Suhu ruangan yang seharusnya dingin kini menjadi pengap. Desahan serta geraman yang saling bersahutan mengiringi penyatuan mereka yang terbalut oleh perasaan kasih sayang yang tulus. Beberapa kali napas Luhan tercekat karena gairahnya tersalurkan dengan tepat. Sehun, di sisi lain juga merasakan kenikmatan yang setara karena kekasih yang menerikkan namanya dengan kacau melingkupi hasratnya dengan begitu rapat. Hingga keduanya sama-sama melihat puncak itu akan segera datang, Sehun menaikkan frekuensinya menjadi lebih cepat dan Luhan ikut membantunya agar keduanya cepat sampai. Deru napas tak beraturan adalah yang dialami keduanya ketika akhirnya puncak gairah yang mereka kejar tercapai.

Keduanya tersenyum, sekali lagi saling menatap dengan penuh cinta dan Sehun memberikan hadiah sebuah kecupan lama di dahi sebagai ungkapan kasih sayangnya.

" _I love you."_ Luhan tiba-tiba berujar. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau merusaknya, Luhan."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Merusak apa?"

"Aku berniat melamar setelah mencium keningmu tadi, tapi kau duluan mengucapkan cinta kepadaku. Apa kita harus mulai lagi semuanya dari awal?" Protesnya setengah bercanda.

Luhan kembali mengeluarkan tawa khasnya yang renyah. Dipeluknya tubuh bidang yang masih berada di atasnya dengan erat dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. " _Yes, I will marry you."_

"Aku belum secara resmi melamarmu, Sayang…"

"Kau resmi melamarku atau tidak, lagi pula akhirnya nanti kita akan menikah."

Kali ini gantian Sehun yang tertawa. Dibenarkannya posisinya hingga berada di samping Luhan dan kali ini dia yang memeluk pria mungil itu. "Ya, kita memang tetap akan menikah. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain selain dirimu untuk mendampingiku."

.

.

 **END**

 **Author's note:**

 **1** _. House:_ sebutan untuk majelis rendah di Amerika Serikat. Jumlahnya tidak tetap karena tergantung jumlah penduduk di negara-negara bagian.

 **2.** Kongres: dewan legislatif Amerika Serikat yang terdiri dari _house_ dan senat.

 **3**. _Senat:_ sebutan untuk majelis tinggi Amerika Serikat. Jumlahnya tetap 100 orang karena tiap negara bagian memiliki dua wakil untuk berada di senat (negara bagian di Amerika Serikat ada 50 negara bagian). Memiliki peran penting dalam pengesahan kebijakan disbanding _house._

 **4**. _Incumbent:_ Politikus yang masih menjabat dalam pemerintahan

 **5.** Ratifikasi: pengesahan, biasanya merujuk pada pengesahan perjanjian internasional.

 **6**. UNFCCC: _United Nations Frameworks Convention on Climate Change._ Lembaga di bawah naungan PBB yang berkonsentrasi dalam masalah pengawasan perubahan iklim dan perjanjian-perjanjian yang memuat masalah yang sama.

 **7.** 30 kaki = 9 meter.

 **8**. Klimatolog = ahli klimatologi, klimatologi sendiri adalah ilmu tentang tentang kondisi rata cua;ca dan iklim tapi dilihat dalam jangka waktu yang panjang (biasanya mulai dari tahunan) [thank you so much for **kaika0788** for correcting me, luv luv luv :*]

 **9**. Gulf Stream = Arus laut panas dari lautan utara Atlantik di timur Amerika Utara.

Pertama, saya berterima kasih(?) pada hadirnya Bapak Obama, Donald Trump, James Inhofe dan juga ibu Anne Hidalgo yang tidak mungkin baca ff saya. Lol. Anyway, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata(?) Amerika Serikat yang meratifikasi Perjanjian Paris dan memang bisa dibilang salah satu prestasi terbesar pemerintahan Obama dan juga film dokumenter berjudul _'Before the Floods'_. Apa yang saya tuliskan di atas tentang lingkungan, itu merupakan fakta yang tersampaikan secara apik dalam film tersebut. Saya sarankan readers sekalian menonton film itu karena nanti dapet bonus om ganteng Leonardo DiCaprio yang menjadi pemeran utama karena memang didapuk oleh PBB untuk menjadi Duta Perdamaian /lah/. Intinya, film itu memang benar-benar worth to watch.

Last, terima kasih telah membaca :*


End file.
